


Closure

by ThatNerdWriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdWriter/pseuds/ThatNerdWriter
Summary: A few hours after the rescue of the Child, you comfort Din, who is distraught over what happened.*Takes place a few hours after the Mandalorian Season Two Finale. There are spoilers, so if you haven't seen it yet, please don't read!*
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! After watching the finale of the Mandalorian Season Two, I really needed to get this idea out of my head. I feel like I have written Din slightly out of character, but I do hope you all enjoy! If there are any mistakes in here, it's because it has not been beta'd, but I did proofread. There is a chance I may have missed something, though. Feedback would be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> *Once again, this fic contains spoilers for the Season Two Finale of the Mandalorian. If you haven't seen it yet, please click off now!*

It had only been a few hours since Din Djarin, you, and your group had rescued Grogu from Moff Gideon on his star cruiser. Just when all of you had thought all hope was lost, a Jedi had unexpectedly come to your aid, destroying all the Dark Troopers that had begun to burst through the blast doors at the bridge. After the Jedi had rescued you all, Din opened the blast doors to let him in, much to the chagrin of the rest of the group. However, you trusted Din's judgement, agreeing with his decision to open the doors. It was then revealed that the Jedi was there for Grogu, said Jedi having felt the little one's presence when he had reached out through the Force on the Seeing Stone. Grogu, after receiving permission from Din, left with the Jedi to complete his training. However, before the Jedi left with Grogu, Din took off his beskar helm, allowing both you, and Grogu to see his face for the very first time. Once Din had finished saying goodbye, he handed Grogu to you, allowing you to say your own tearful goodbye, pressing a gentle kiss to the little one's forehead before setting him down on the floor. Grogu then waddled over to the Jedi and his droid companion. The Jedi then picked Grogu up and left, leaving you, Din, and your group to watch him go before leaving you all alone with Moff Gideon, who was now your prisoner. 

Now, as you, Din, and the group, boarded the stolen starship, you could tell that he was having a difficult time. And to be honest, so were you. Grogu was just as much your son as he was Din's. Din set his beskar helm down, sitting on a nearby bench as the rest of the group made their way to the cockpit of the ship with Moff Gideon in tow.

You couldn't tell if Din needed a moment alone or not, so you decided to move to turn towards the cockpit.

"Stay, please," Din spoke in a quiet voice, causing you to stop in your tracks.

Turning back towards him, you then sat down next to him on the bench, careful to avoid the beskar helm next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" you asked, placing your hand over his leather-clad one.

Din simply gave a miniscule shake of his head, sitting there with you in silence before he suddenly pulled you up to straddle his lap.

You blushed slightly before wrapping your arms around his neck. There had never been a moment where the two of you acknowledged your feelings for each other, always too busy trying not to die to do so. You both knew some sort of connection was there. It was obvious in the way you both looked out for each other, the small gestures you did for each other. 

You looked into those warm, brown eyes for the first time, only feeling that connection deepen as you did so. There were tears threatening to fall from his brown orbs, causing you to gently and tenderly wipe them away with your thumbs.

"I'm going to miss him," Din said quietly, choking on his own words as they caught in his throat.

The broken tone of his voice and the tears threatening to fall made you choke up as well, "I know, I'm going to miss him, too."

Din's arms wrapped around you, holding you tight as his large hands settled at the crook of your lower back.

"Kiss me," he said quietly. "Please."

You blushed slightly before leaning in and capturing his surprisingly soft lips with your own, tasting the salt from both of your tears which had started to fall.

Difficult moments can often bring two people together. This moment was no exception to that.

You both held the kiss until both of you could no longer breathe, causing you both to pull back. Din pulled you flush against him, your chest to his. He then buried his face in the crook of your neck, allowing the tears to flow freely as you cradled his head to you, your own tears streaming down your cheeks.

The two of you would get through this, and you would get through this together, knowing that the bond you shared was now deeper than ever before. It was the beginning of a new romantic relationship for the both of you.

"You have such beautiful, brown eyes," you whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Din's head.

You felt Din's hands move to your hips and give you a gentle squeeze before he sniffled, pulling back to look at your face.

"I had wanted to show you my face earlier, but I could never find the right moment. You didn't accompany me to the Imperial base where I had to remove my armor, and my helmet," Din spoke softly, moving one of his hands to wipe away a stray tear from your cheek.

"If I remember correctly, that was because you didn't want to put me in danger," you teased him gently.

"My sweet girl, I couldn't live with myself if something ever happened to you," Din admitted quietly.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I have you to protect me," you reminded him gently, giving him a small smile. "We're going to get through this together."

"I know we will," Din answered softly, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "For now, just hold me, and everything will be alright."

You gave Din another small smile before wrapping your arms around his neck again, and holding him close as he held you close in return.

There is strength in numbers, the two of you would never forget that. With you by his side, there was nothing that Din couldn't do, and vice versa. For now, the two of you would stay like this, hopeful for what the future would hold for the both of you. Only time would tell.


End file.
